


second

by MasqueradingAtMidnight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueradingAtMidnight/pseuds/MasqueradingAtMidnight
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	second

You walk into the conference room and he is the first person you see. He moves with a quivering heaviness- each step he takes is silent- and his eyes are as cold as ice. They’re a captivating violet, a color that takes your breath away. His hair is ashen, his skin is pale and he towers over even you. He reminds you of winter. 

When you sit down beside him, you are as loud as you always are. The others tell you to quiet down… settle in your seat. You feel your own heaviness. 

Someone starts to talk, but you don’t pay a lot of attention to their lecture. You feel him next to you- staring at you. His eyes are as cold as they are piercing. You want to reach out towards him. You know that he wants to do the same. 

“Ivan,” you want to whisper, saying his name like a mantra. 

You want to hear one name roll off his tongue. “Alfred.”

Someone continues speaking and you both stay silent.


End file.
